


A Underclass Storry (( placeholder name))

by ComicalDream01, ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: FellClass [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underclass AU, XD, collab between friends, enjoy the TRASH, fellclass au (?), underfellclass, we have no clue what we're doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalDream01/pseuds/ComicalDream01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story collab between Friends</p><p>Shadow- no real Summary currently as I suck at Summaries. :/ Underclass but with Underfell characters~ because i need more underfell in my life and i love what me and my friend are doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow- Underclass belongs to the amazingly lovely nasty-bones on tumblr
> 
> based off the underclass underfell picture i did, reblogged from my main account you can find the picture --> http://shadowsundertalehellhole.tumblr.com/post/149651295956/shadowonthefullmoon-nasty-bones-au-underclass
> 
> This is Collabed with Comical, so the writing style changes through out it, lol sorry bout that~  
> NOTE- We are basically making this up as we go sooo… yeah XD no real plot currently? hahah its just for fun~ but i hope you guys enjoy it~

Sans winced slightly as he heard a few catcalls and sneers as he walked passed a few of the bullies. He tightened his arms around his books and glared at them flipping them the finger as he passed. It hurt, it always did, but he’d be damned if he’d show it. The red-eyed skeleton headed to his locker and unlocked it. Luckily, it was the end of the day. All he had to do was get what he needed and head towards the doors and leave and hope that the assholes decided not to mess with him, but as he packed the books he didn’t need and placed the ones he did into his bag, he could hear a group of kids walking over. He took a silent breath as he shut his locker.

“What do you morons want?” he asked turning around to face the group, holding back a flinch seeing that were was more of the group then earlier. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? He hated this, he hated them. Most importantly he was scared. He was a 1 HP monster and one hit could kill him. There had been multiple times where these assholes had beaten him till his hp had been 0.1, so close to being dusted. Would have been, that is, had Papyrus not walked upon the entire encounter and chased off the bullies, saving him. Sans had been grateful for that. He still was. After that, he hid his fear and even started retaliating, because he knew they couldn’t do shit without Papyrus ending their pitiful lives.

The leader of the group, a lizard monster, glared down at sans with a sneer at the insult before smirking.

“We’re here to teach you a lesson, faggot.” he said. Sans narrowed his eyes.

“Oh? you really are a moron if you think you’ll get away with that.” he said grinning his gold tooth glinting. “I don’t think any of you would want to deal with Boss.” he added. A few of the bullies paused and flinched at the mention of Papyrus.

“Yeah well, it seems you haven’t heard. Papyrus left early today, and won’t be back till next week.” the lizard said. Sans tensed at that and frowned. Papyrus hadn’t told him anything about leaving for a week. He growled quietly.

“Nice try, asshats. but i’d know if he left.” Sans hissed.

“Would you really?” the lizard asked.

“Yes, I would. now if this was all, can you dumb asses get out of my way? I’d rather not catch your stupidity.” he said as he shoved passed the lizard to leave.

“Oh no you don’t!” said the lizard as he tried to swing at sans, but sans ducked and started running towards his house.

As Sans ducked, the lizard’s fist connected with a cat monster’s face making him yowl and hold his nose.

“Get him!” the lizard snarled. two of the dogs Lesser dog and Greater dog took off snarling after the skeleton.

Sans glanced back and cursed. ‘Oh fuck! Shit, shit, shit!’ He thought as he ran down the sidewalk, hearing the pounding of the dogs get closer. He saw his house and found himself, not for the first time, happy that they lived close to the school and took a sharp turn jumping the fence, not bothering with the gate, and scrambled towards the door. He turned, backing up the stairs as the two mutts hit the fence and snarled at sans. Growling, the rest of the group catching up and glaring at the skeleton.

“This isn’t over, Sansy. You can’t outrun us forever.” the lizard hissed.

“With how slow you all are i’m sure I could’ve walked home and you wouldn’t have caught me.” he said smirking. “Bye-bye. It was so nice playing with you morons but I got things to do.” he said wiggling his fingers in a good bye at them before turning and walking inside. He shut the door and slumped against it sliding to the floor as he started to tremble. ‘That was way too close.’ he thought.

“Sans? Is that you?”

"Y-yeah, dad. It’s me.” he said as he took a breath to calm himself pulling out his phone and opening his texts he reached up pushing his glasses back up. He had no new texts from Papyrus. Sighing, he stood and followed his father’s voice to the kitchen.

“Whatcha making, dad?” he said as he hopped onto a seat at the counter

“Fish and chips.” Gaster answered. “How was school?” he asked. A tiny mew was heard before a tiny calico kitten jumped up onto Sans’ leg and climbed her way up onto his lap and rubbed her head against his hand. Sans smiled and gently picked her up nuzzling her, he’d found the runt out in the street one night and brought her home.

“Hello, Megalovania.” he greeted. “It was fine. I passed my history test.” he said grinning as he cuddled the tiny thing close. The kitten purred loudly snuggling happily in his hands.

“That’s good.” said Gaster as he started to fry the chips. “How did your other classes go?”

“Great.” Sans answered smiling proudly. He took pride in being on the honor roll and having straight A’s.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Yeah, OJ.“ Gaster grabs the Orange Juice out of the fridge and gives it to sans with a cup.

… … …

"So… did you confess yet?”

Sans choked a bit and coughed. Megalovania, who had squirmed into his sweater popped her head up and looked up at him curiously.

“What? Confess? Confess what?” he asked. He knew what his father was talking about, but the question caught him off guard. He reached up rubbing the kitten’s ear slightly. He hadn’t confessed. Every time he tried to he got nervous and scared and chickened out.

“You know EXACTLY what I mean, Sans.” Gaster said as he plated dinner.

Sans shifted and sighed, “He’s just a friend, dad. besides. Even if I did like him that way, Paps’ straighter than a ruler. It would be pointless to confess…” said the small skeleton before he took a drink of the juice. ‘Even if he did like guys, why would he choose me? I’m weak and I already cause more trouble with him acting as my bodyguard.’ he thought. The kitten mewled up at him and licked the tips of his fingers. He blinked snapping from his thoughts and smiled.

“Stop those depressing thoughts now, Sans. You know, he might actually like you back.”

“Sounds like you know something dad. Are you keeping something from me?”

“No.”

Sans narrowed his eye- sockets glaring at his father suspiciously, “It’s not nice to lie to your children.” he told gaster.

“Hmm, and it’s not nice to glare at your father.” Gaster replied, smirking as he set a plate down in front of his son.

“DAAAD!”

Gaster chuckled and sat down with his own plate, “I’ll be working late all this week. I’ll see if I can get off early Friday to make it to your concert but I can’t promise anything.” the scientist said switching the subjects.

“It’s fine if ya don’t make it… there’s always more…” Sans said before taking a bite of his food. He didn’t mind if his dad missed one choir concert, it wasn’t like it was competition.

“Did something happen at the lab?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah, one of the experiments is developing rapidly so I need to monitor it closely.”

"Sounds fun.” said the smaller skeleton feeding a small piece of his food to megalovania who nibbling on it mewling as she did.

“You spoil her so much.” Gaster said.

“I can spoil her however much I want.” replied sans.

They soon lapsed into silence as they finished their meal. Once they were done, Sans stood and gathered their plates and headed over to put them in the dishwasher. “I’m going to do my homework now dad.” sans said as he climbed the stairs to his room.

“Alright, don’t stay up too late studying.” Gaster said.

“I won’t.” Sans called over his shoulder. He entered his room, headed to his desk and sat down, opened his laptop and powered it on. While he waited he opened his bag and pulled out his notebooks and textbooks. Once his laptop was on he logged in, pulled up his music and opened the files of the choir set. He set it to play before starting on his homework humming quietly along with the set as he did so.

2 Hours later RING RING, RING RING

Sans picked up his phone answering it quickly as he looked at the time and saw it was 6. He blinked and leaned back in his chair spine popping into place. “Hello?” he said into the receiver as he turned the music down.

“Hello Sans!”

“Oh, hey Papyrus.” Sans greeted smiling a bit. Megalovania lifted her head and squeaked into the receiver in greeting as well, making Sans chuckle. He heard Papyrus snicker.

“Hello to you too, runt.” Papyrus said.

“You should be in bed missy.” Sans told the runt pulling her from his sweater and standing, “So what do you need, boss?” he asked his friend jokingly.

“I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t bullied today.”

“Nah. I wasn’t… well some name calling but that was about it.” he said as he laid the kitten in her bed and covered her up giving her a light kiss on the head he for heading back to his desk and sitting down in his chair.

“Are you sure, Sans?”

Sans sighed, “I got cornered but I was able to get away. I may or may not of had the mutts chasing me home, but i’m fine, nothing to worry about.” he said “Enough about me, how was practice?” he asked changing the subject.

“It was fine, Sans.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sans.” said Papyrus in a clipped, angry tone.

…

…

“Sans?”

“Don’t, I really don’t want to be the reason you get kicked from the team and suspended.” sans said. ‘No matter how much I enjoy you protecting me…’ he thought.

“I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” Papyrus said.

“Uh huh, so am I to assume you’re just really pissed off from practice and not from the fact some asshats decided to mess with me?” Sans asked as he closed his books and put them in his bag.

Sans waited for a response when he got none he sighed, “That’s what I thought. I’m fine, really Papyrus. Don’t get kicked off the team for my sake.” he said.

“But-”

“….I’m going to regret this, but if you promise not to do something stupid, like the idiot that you are….. i’ll let you drag me out this saturday to one of those parties you always want me to come to.” Sans said. He hated going to the popular kids parties, and he’d rather not go but papyrus had been bugging him to get out more. He always turned him down though.

“….Fine… but you’re not allowed to back out of this deal.” Papyrus said.

“Yup, which is why i’m already questioning my life choices.” Sans replied.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at noon, Sans.”

“See ya then, Paps.” sans said smiling.

click

“Haa… I have a bad feeling about this.” he muttered rubbing his skull.

He stood shifting to look at the time. It was around 7:30, so he decided to head down for a quick snack and some juice before he headed to bed. ‘I’m sure it’ll be fine…. as long as I stick close to Papyrus i’ll be fine….’ he thought.

Once he was done with his snack and drink he headed upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow: This is long af. Sorry for late upload. for sooner updates head over to my tumblr- shadowsundertalehellhole.tumblr.com check out my main blog- shadowonthefullmoon.tumblr.com for be reblogging random posts and posting some of my own. Wanna draw fanart/have fan art of this story or any of my others (from here of FanFiction) feel free to submit it to my blogs of tag me on DA my name is ShadowsOnTheFullMoon.  
> You can also tag and submit things for Comical here ---> color-complex11.tumblr.com and yaoimoeheart.deviantart.com
> 
> Also Important notice, As Comic and I are writing this through Skype, it does take us a while to put a chapter together. (as we live in different states sadly) so please remain patient!

Sans woke early and yawned stretching. He shifted and chuckled as his kitten waddled along the bed towards him. “Morning, mega. did you sleep well?” he asked scooping her up and scratching her ear. The kitten mewed and purred rubbing against his hand making him smile.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50.

_‘Fuuuuck! Pap will be here in 10 minutes!’_ he thought as he scrambled to take a shower and get dressed. Mega hissed angrily at him as she was thrown roughly from his lap in his hurry.

“Sorry, sweetie!” he called to her in apology as he quickly jumped into the shower, glad that since he was a skeleton, it didn’t take long for him to get clean.

Once he was washed he dried off and started getting dressed. He pulled on the black skinny jeans with a loose black and gold belt and a slightly over sized red turtleneck. He stepped into his converse and looked at the time to see it just turn to 12. Sighing he straightened his clothing. “How do I look?” he asked his kitten. Megalovania looked at him with a tilted head before mewling.

Sans sighed and looked down at himself. he then face palmed, “What am I doing? It’s not like this a date…” he muttered. He heard the doorbell ring and jumped; rushing down stairs the kitten following behind him.

**Outside the house**

_'All right Papyrus you can do this. All you have to do is give him the flowers when he opens the door.’_

Sans rushed down the stairs and stopped taking a breath fixing his clothes one last time as the kitten bounded down the stairs behind him. He opened the door, “Hey, paps.” he greeted.

“H-huh?”

Sans blinked, “What’re you hiding?” he asked curiously tilting his head to the side. He leaned to the side to see if he could see what his friend was hiding and spotted few of the flowers. “…Why do you have a bouquet of flowers?” he asked. _'Did he….bring them for me?’_ The thought made his soul skip a beat.

“Um… I just thought… since ya had a bad day you could use cheering up.” Papyrus said bringing the flowers out. Sans felt himself blush and he took the flowers.

“O-oh… r-really? Th-thanks…” Sans stuttered he looked at the flowers. They were so beautiful. He felt like his soul was about to leap from his rib cage. “…I’m gonna put these in some water then we can go.” Sans said smiling as he turned and headed for the kitchen.

Papyrus walked into the house and sat down at the living room couch.

Sans placed the flowers in the vase and filled it with sugar water before setting it down. He arranged the flowers calming his nerves before heading to the living room. “Ok ready to go.” he said fiddling with his sleeve. Megalovania mewed and nudged him. He rolled his eyes and scooped her up nuzzling her then kissing her nose, “I’ll see you later, mega, be good. No messing up the house.” he said setting her down on her pillow. She mewled and settled down.

“Great! ” said Papyrus as he lead Sans to his car, which was a mustang convertible.

They got in the car and buckled up. “So, um… who’s hosting the party?” Sans asked shifting, as he picked at his sleeve.

“Mettaton,”

Sans frowned, “…I knew I was going to regret this.” he said. He didn’t like the robot. He wasn’t necessarily rude, but sans knew the robot didn’t like him. Whether it be because sans wasn’t popular, or because he was friends with papyrus. Most likely both.

“It’ll be fine, Sans, you’ll see.”

“…Ok… I trust you.” Sans said. 'Ok… it’s fine… all I gotta do is stay close to pap and everything will be fine…’

“We’re here.” said papyrus as he parked the car in the near empty parking lot of the mall. (why near empty? the mall doesn’t open until 12:30 and gets full after 4:00)

“…Why are we at the mall?” Sans asked confused as he fixed his glasses slightly as they stepped out of the car.

Papyrus, “We’re getting you new clothes.” he said.

“Wh-what? But why?” the nerd asked confused as he followed his friend towards the building.

“Because I want to get them for you.” responded papyrus _'And to make sure that you are not bullied at the party.’_

“You.. you don’t have to…” Sans said blushing lightly,

Papyrus turned around and looked sans right in his eye-sockets “But I want to.”

Sans blushed more blinking, “O-ok… I guess if that’s what ya wanna do….” he said. Thus, Sans was dragged around from store to store by Papyrus.

The small skeleton was sure his face was red as a cherry as his friend dragged him around basically playing dress up with him. Currently, they were in Kohl’s looking through the clothes. Sans was looking a few of jackets before his eyes landed on a black fleece jacket with fur lining the hood. He blinked and reached over to it picking it up. It was soft and he was sure it was as cozy as it looked. He looked at the price tag and winced seeing the price. _’…Hm maybe i’ll ask dad for one for Christmas…’_ he thought. He sighed and set the jacket down and turned to see what Papyrus was doing.

Unbenounced to him, Papyrus had seen sans looking at the jacket and thought _'I should surprise him later with that jacket at the party.’_

Sans walked over, “So what do you have for me to dress up in now?” he asked.

Papyrus held up the outfit he’d picked out. Sans took it and looked it over. It was a bit fancy; a long sleeve, form fitting type of shirt, the sleeves were white, while the rest of the shirt was black with a blue pattern on the upper chest and shoulders. The pants were black jeans. He shifted and took them and headed to the dressing room to try the clothes on.

A few minutes later sans came out of the dressing room and asked, “D-does it look good, P-pap?”

Papyrus looked up and smiled, “Nyeh heh heh, you look great, nerd.” he said grinning. Sans shifted and blushed fixing his glasses.

“Now, let’s go pay for this.” Papyrus said as he gathered the clothes. “We also have to go to the optometrist.”

“Why?” Sans asked even though he was sure why they were going.

“To get you some contacts, of course.”

_'Knew it.’_ he thought. “…But I like my glasses…” he said, a slight whine to his voice. “…And I have contacts…… I just don’t wear them. They agitate my eyes.” he added

“Oh…well wear them for the party alright? Your eyes would stand out in them.”

Sans sighed. “…alright… I guess I can wear them for an hour or so.” he said. “..we’ll have to stop by my house to get them though. I don’t carry them with me.” he added.

“Alright, Now to get shoes and accessories.” **GROAN**

_**skip to 30 mins to party** _

They’d finished getting the accessories and shoes, and he dropped by Sans house to get his contacts. Sans grabbed his eye drops and glasses case. he took his glasses off and let his eyesight adjust enough for him to put the contacts in. he blinked a few times and sighed. they were already starting to itch. he put the drops in to help sooth his eyes.

once he was done he headed down stairs. “ok. i’m ready…..” he told Papyrus, who was sitting on the couch with Megalovania laying in his lap. the little kitten was purring as she snuggled the tall skeleton.

Papyrus looked up and moved the tiny kitten off his lap. he stood and brushed the fur off his pants.

“Let’s go then.” he said smiling at the small skeleton. Sans shifted nervously and nodded, following his best friend out of the house. he locked the door as they left and followed Papyrus to the car.

**At the Party**

Sans stuck close to Papyrus as they walked into the house.

“HEY! PAPYRUS! Dude, you made it!” Undyne yelled from across the room. the fish pushed her way through the already crowded room over to them. Sans winced and shifted slightly to hide behind Papyrus. he was really regretting being here. he hoped there wouldn’t be anyone else coming. he hated crowds.

“Undyne!”

“ thought you said you weren’t gonna come?” she asked, “…who’s the little guy?” she asked seeing sans. Sans’s eye twitched. he wasn’t that short!

“…i’m not little…” he muttered. Undyne blinked.

“…sans?” she asked. Sans sighed stepping out from behind pap and fiddled with his sleeves. “Heh, you look good, Nerd. didn’t even recognize you. ” she said she leaned close to pap whispering, “how the hell did you manage to convince him to come??” she asked quietly.

“I have my ways.” he replied cryptically

Undyne raised an eyebrow then smirked, “he bribed you didn’t he.” she said. Papyrus stayed silent. she looked at sans. “what was the deal?” she asked.

“…I said i’d come as long as he didn’t do anything stupid….” Sans answered.

“hello, baby what’s your name?”

Sans froze as an arm was slung around his shoulders. a very warm arm he flinched as he saw who was next to him. the Purple flame grinned down at him.

“H-hello Gr-Grillby.” said sans

Grillby blinked, “Sans?” he asked shocked before grinning wider. Sans couldn’t help but shudder. he never liked the flame. he always had a bad feeling about him. “heh. you dress up pretty nice…” he said.

“…th-thanks…” he said shrinking away from him.

“Grillby, nice to see you. I hope you’ll do no harm at this party like you did the last one.“ said papyrus as he squeezed sans shoulder comfortingly.

Sans looked up and relaxed. Grillby looked up at Papyrus and pulled away from Sans.

"Of course not… I’ll see you around sans.” he said, giving the small skeleton a smile before moving towards another group of monsters and talking with them. Sans sighed. ‘no you won’t.’ he thought.

He looked up at Papyrus and gave him a small reassuring smile.

Papyrus smiled back.

“Papy, darling~! I’m so glad you could make it!” came a mechanical voice. Sans groaned quietly and tried to hide behind Papyrus again as Mettaton appeared.

“Hello, Mettaton.” Papyrus greeted with a smile.

Mettaton spotted Sans and blinked. “Oh , hello there! Who might you be?” he asked. Did no one really recognize him? huh, he supposed he owed Papyrus a thank you for that. at least he won’t get picked on if he wasn’t recognized. he debated for a few seconds of fucking with the robot and giving him a false name, then decided it be too much effort.

“hey, Mettaton.” the small skeleton greeted.

“SANS!?” he exclaimed “You look just like a little blueberry!!”

Sans eye twitched, “don’t say that ever again.” he said.

Mettaton raised his hands, “easy, hun. I meant no harm” he said.

“don’t call me 'hun’.” Sans told him.

“Mettaton.” warned papyrus

Mettaton stepped back, “ok, ok.” he said.

Undyne who’d left to grab drinks returned.. “i got drinks!” she said. “who wants one?” she asked.

“I’m fine.” Sans said eyeing the drinks  suspiciously.

“you sure?” Undyne asked.

“Yes i’m sure.” the short skeleton told her.

“I’m fine as well. I’m the driver.” Papyrus said.

“More for us then.” Undyne said downing one of the drinks as Mettaton to the other and took a drink. Sans reached up rubbing at his eyes with a quiet curse and pulled his eye drops out and put them in and blinked a few times.

Sans rubbed at his eyes again, “where’s your bathroom?” he asked Mettaton. the robot blinked.

“its down that hall it’s the first door on your left.” he said.

“k, be right back.” he said as he headed through the crowd in the direction the robot pointed. he weaved through the crowd glad he was small so he was able to slip passed the humans and monsters without much trouble. When he reached the bathroom, he noticed Grillby leaning against the wall adjacent to the door. Trying not to be seen, he slowly made his way to the door. Out of  the corner of his eye, Grillby saw sans and smirked. He pushed himself off the wall and glided towards sans.

Sans felt his anxiety rise speeding up towards the door avoiding looking at the purple flame. he mentally cursed. he got to the door and knocked to make sure it was empty hearing no one he opened it and sighed seeing it empty he stepped in and turned around to shut the door. Grillby had gotten to the door just as he closed it. he flinched locking the door. he hoped the other wouldn’t camp outside the door. he’d rather not be stuck in the bathroom all night. he turned to the mirror as he pulled out his contact case and carefully too the contacts from his eyes and set them in the solution. he leaned against the counter, looking around the bathroom blurrily. he counted to ten, hoping to calm his anxiety and panic before putting the contacts back in and sighing in relief when his eyes didn’t immediately protest to them. he looked towards the door.

Sans shifted and sighed. he couldn’t hide here. Taking  deep breathe he unlocked the door and stepped out. s expected Grillby had been waiting and grinned at him as he stepped out. Sans gave a forced smile and turned ready to bolt back to Papyrus’ side.

“Whoa, hey what’s the hurry?” the flame asked grabbing his wrist. Sans flinched. he could feel the heat of the other monster’s touch even through the gloves and long sleeves.

“I-I need to get back to my f-friends. they’ll be worried…” Sans murmured, he could never keep up his tough guy act around the fire elemental. the monster unsettled him to much, caused his anxiety to rise. The small skeleton glanced around to see if he could spot Papyrus and the other, only to find that he couldn’t find them. whether it was because of the crowd or that they’d moved he wasn’t sure.

“i’m sure they can spare you for a few. come on… why don’t we get some drinks and talk for a bit.” Grillby said

"N-no… i’m fine. r-r-really. I don’t drink… and… papyrus will be w-wondering where I am….” he stuttered out. 'please, please, just let me go….’ he thought.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” replied Grillby as he tightened his grip on sans’ wrist. “Just one drink, that’s all.”

“I don’t drink. i’m fine really…” he said, he tried to pull away from the other. only to have the flame pull back jerking him closer. Sans couldn’t stop the quiet whimper of distress that slipped passed his teeth.

“Alright then.” said Grillby with a sigh, “I think I see Papyrus over there and… wait is he kissing Muffet?!”

Sans turned his head in the direction Grillby pointed. “Wh-what?” He frowned, not seeing the two. he was about to turn back to the flame when he did see them. Muffet, clearly drunk, was clinging to the tall skeleton her arms wrapped around him as she talked to him. Papyrus was smiling slightly as he replied an arm around the drunk monster’s waist. Sans winced and looked away as the spider suddenly pulled the skeleton down into a kiss. he pulled his wrist free and moved away from Grillby. why did it hurt so much? it wasn’t as if they were a couple…. papyrus could date whoever he wished. hell, maybe he was jumping to conclusions. Muffet seemed drunk she was most likely flirting and hitting on him. it as probably nothing. but it still hurt to see his crush with someone else. he slipped out the back door and took a breath of fresh air. he heard the door open behind him. he turned and stepped back seeing it was Grillby. and he was standing right between the door and sans. _'Shit.’_

Sans looked around nervously, cursing himself, why had he decided to come outside?? He should have just went over to Papyrus. He shifted anxiously avoiding eye contact with the flame as he backed up more and briefly wondered if he’d be able to run.

“Sansy, there’s no need to look so scared, I just want to see if you’re alright.”

“..I’m fine.” he answered. “..Just n-needed some air… I got it, … so.., i’m gonna just.. go back inside now…” he said trying to walk around the other without getting to close to the purple flame.

Grillby grabbed sans’ arm as he tried to escape and said “ Are you sure, because you look _devastated_.” Sans flinched and tried to pull away, “Really, I’m fine, look, the other’s are gonna be worried, so I really should head back to them…” he said tugging at his arm. Even with the long sleeve and Grillby’s gloves he could still feel the heat of the flame’s touch. He shivered and started to tremble.

“I’m sure they won’t miss you for a bit.” Grillby said, tightening his grip on the small skeleton’s arm. Sans whimpered quietly and jerked his arm trying to break free.

“You don’t know Boss as well as ya think… Pap can get pretty worried, so I should get back inside.” Sans stressed, his breathing was becoming uneven and he was sure he was about to go into a full fledge Anxiety attack if he didn’t get away from the creep. He pulled on his arm only to have Grillby jerk him forward towards him. Sans yelped and kicked out, striking the flame in the knee knocking out his knee. Grillby hissed releasing him and Sans scrambled back as soon as he was released.

“You little- that’s it, I’m through playing nice.”

Sans backed up and glanced to the side before taking off to run around to the back of the house praying there would be someone back there and even if there wasn’t maybe, just maybe, he’d be fast enough to get in through the back door and inside.

His hopes were dashed when Grillby Grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Grillby lowered his head to Sans’s ear and whispered “Unless you want to risk losing that 1 hp of yours… I suggest you submit to me.”

Sans trembled more gulping as tears gathered at the corners of his eye sockets. No, this wasn’t happening, this couldn’t happen. he bit back a whimper and struggled against the other.

“L-let me go!!”

“Nope.” Grillby replied as he licked Sans’ neck. Sans shuddered whimpering at the sting and squirmed shoving against the other’s chest

“GET OFF!” he yelled, maybe if he was loud enough someone would hear. “HELP!” he cried out.

**Crunch/Snap**

Sans heard as Chilby was roughly punched in the jaw.

He slid to the ground trembling as the Flame released him and  pulled his knees up to his chest curling slightly as he hugged his legs. 'thank stars…’ he thought.

Grillby growled as he cradled his jaw looking over with a glare at Papyrus. “The hell was that for asshole?” he snarled rubbing his jaw.

“For messing with something that isn’t yours, bitch.” Grillby snorted, “He’s free to take as far as i’m concerned.” he said crossing his arms.

Papyrus, angered by this statement, started a full on brawl against Grillby and sent several bones rushing towards him..

Grillby snickered dodging out of the way, “I don’t see what’s so important about the runt, he’s just a weak 1 hp nerd. All he’s good for is a good fuck.” he said, “Why do you want to protect him?” he asked.

Sans flinched at the words, burying his face in his knees not bothering to stop Papyrus; Not that he wanted to.

Papyrus growled sending out several more summoned bones at Grillby who barely dodged out of the way in time. One of the bones pierced through the fire beings shoulder and he hissed grabbing his shoulder. Papyrus summoned a few more throwing them, this time, all of the sharpened bones struck Grillby knocking him back onto the ground. As the flame groaned and started to sit up he threw a few fireballs at the other only to have Papyrus dodge them easily and summon a club. He walked over and swung, striking the flame in the jaw breaking it. Sans heard footsteps, pressed himself against the wall and looked up seeing a few of the guests from the party rush out to see what was going on. Undyne and Mettaton ran over and dragged Papyrus off Grillby.

“Whoa! Break it up! Chill out, Pap.” Undyne ordered as Papyrus struggled in her and Mettaton’s grip.

_**“LET ME GO, THAT BASTARD DESERVES IT!!!”** _

“I’m sure he does, but whatever he did can wait to be handled” Undyne hissed.

“Darling, Undyne is right.” Mettaton said. “Besides, if this continues, the cops will get called.”

“And I don’t you going to jail’s going to help anything.” Undyne added. She glanced over at Sans huddled form and frowned, “Yo, nerd, you ok?” she asked. Frisk pulled away from her brother’s side causing Chara to looked at her and follow her over as she went to Sans side.

“..Sans?” Frisk murmured. “I think he’s in shock and he looks like he’s having an anxiety attack as well.” she said looking over at them.

Papyrus shook off Mettaton and Undyne and rushed to sans, hugging him. “I’m gonna take him home, ok?” he said lifting sans into his arms.  

“Sure, Darling, just go, we’ll handle him” said Mettaton gesturing to Grillby. Sans jumped as he was lifted up before curling into Papyrus’ arms and wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck, burying his face in the jock’s shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and  trembled,  trying not to break down.

Papyrus tightened his arms slightly and held Sans closer as he unlocked the car, opened the passenger door and carefully set Sans down in the seat. Sans whimpered but didn’t protest. The taller skeleton then closed the door and walked to the driver’s side and got in as Sans buckled up. Sans rubbed his eyes wiping away the tears as Papyrus started the car once he buckled his own seat belt.

“…Thank you.” Sans murmured sniffling.

… “Sans,Can you do something for me?”

“What?” Sans looked up at his friend curious as to what he wanted.

"Will you tell me if something like that ever happens again?”

Sans blinked and nodded, “y-yeah. of course.” he said. The rest of the ride was driven in silence. Once they were at Sans’ house Papyrus leaned over and kissed him on the head. “Thank you.”

Sans blushed at the kiss. he closed his eyes with a quiet sigh. As the other pulled back, he glanced up at him. “…Papyrus… there’s… there’s something I need to tell you.” he said.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“I-I…” he shifted feeling his face heat up, he swallowed and looked away. “…I… like…you… a lot…” he mumbled. he was positive that his face was as red as a cherry at this point. he couldn’t look up at the other.

“I know.”

“w-w-wha-mmf!”

And with that statement Papyrus kissed sans’ lips.

Sans squeaked into the kiss. his eyes widening before he melted into it, kissing the other back. he brought his arms up wrapping them around the jock’s shoulders. Papyrus broke the kiss and nuzzled Sans’ cheek.

“…how did you know?” he asked. “…I wasn’t that bad of an actor was I?” he asked.

Papyrus, “it wasn’t really hard to figure out.” he said smiling.

“so that’s a yes.” Sans said chuckling as he pulled away completely. “and I was really hoping to be an actor too.” he said jokingly.

“I think being a Biologist would suit you more.”

“probably, I was thinking of being a scientist like dad.” Sans said. he shifted, “…there’s a concert this Friday… dad might not be able to come so there’s a free ticket… if you wanna come…” Sans said shifting awkwardly.

“Of Course, Sans, anything for you.”

Sans smiled, “.would you like to come in and hang out for a bit? Its still pretty early…” he said

“Sure.’

They got out of the car, Papyrus paused briefly to grab the bag that was in the backseat  before he got out and locked the door and followed Sans up to the door. The smaller skeleton unlocked the door, opening it. he led Papyrus inside.

"I’m gonna go change and take out these damn contacts then get us some snacks.” Sans said. Papyrus set the bag down in the chair.

“alright.” he said.

Sans headed up quickly changing into basketball shorts and a tank top before he took out the contacts and put on his glasses. he headed back down with a sigh. he spotted the bag and tilted his head, “what’s in the bag?” he asked curiously.

“why don’t you open it and find out?” papyrus asked. Sans blinked and went over to the large bag and opened it. his eyes widened as he pulled out the fleece jacket and held it in shock. it was the one he’d seen in the store. had papyrus really gotten it for him?

“i saw you looking at it in the store. thought i’d surprise you.” Papyrus said. Sans slipped the jacket on and rolled his eyes it was a bit large but he didn’t mind. it was just as comfortable as it looked.

“… you didn’t have to buy it… but thank you.” he said smiling. “…is there anything you’d like to eat?” he asked.

“Not really, I’d rather cuddle you.”

Sans blinked at that and squeaked as Papyrus grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch next to him. Sans shifted before snuggling into the jock’s side blushing slightly. he smiled.

He chuckled as Megalovania jumped up into their laps with a mew and curled up, purring loudly. Sans chuckled and rubbed her head.

Papyrus grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. The kitten rubbed against Sans’ hand happily. Sans smiled more and rest his skull on Papyrus’ shoulder.

Papyrus tightened his arm around Sans slightly as he flipped to the horror channel. Sans looked up at the TV.

“no.” he said. “we are not watching this channel” he added.

“Why not?”

“because the movies on here are terrible.” Sans replied. “and cheesy.” he added.

“Really? I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Sans said. “you’d have better luck with a Stephen king movie… maybe even one of Wes Craven’s. but no movie that comes on this channel is going to scare me.” he said smirking.

“Is that a challenge I hear?”

“Its not much of a challenge considering you picked the worst channel possible.“ Sans said snickering. Papyrus gave a very unamused face looking at the smaller skeleton.

Sans grinned up at him, "even if you chose a good channel or a really good movie… chances are i still wouldn’t get scared….” he said “now that’s a challenge.” he added.

“OK the, challenge accepted.” Papyrus said.

“good luck. you’re gonna need it.” Sans said snickering.

“What do I get if I win, though?”

Sans sighed and hummed in thought, “if you win… i’ll… be your servant for a week.” he said. “…question is what am I going to get when you lose?” sans asked

“Hmm…, how about you dress me up in the most embarrassing  thing you can find and have some blackmail on me?”

Sans, “you’re going to regret that when you lose.” he said grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow: welp~ that's it for this segment of this Train wreak lol


	3. Welp, things escalated real quick, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ComicalDream here with the next chapter.  
> Its very nice to meet you all, so, here, have a fresh baked cookie!

The weekend passed without anymore incident, the bet being postponed til the next weekend. Sans was still confident that Papyrus wouldn't be able to find a scary enough movie. Monday morning Sans was sitting at the table eating breakfast as he checked over his homework to make sure it was completely done. Gaster stood leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee as the two talked quietly. Megalovania was on top on the table laying in front of Sans binder staring at it. She mewled sticking out her paw every now and then to grab at Sans’ pencil. The skeleton chuckled and reached over rubbing her head.  
"Mega, I'm trying to work, I'm almost done checking it over give me a few minutes." he said. The kitten mewed up at him purring as she rubbed up against his hand.

Sans pulled his hand away from the kitten and finished checking his work before packing up his books. He scooped up the kitten and nuzzled her. She mewled and nuzzled his cheek purring. The skeleton smiled holding her to his chest as he scratched the calico's ear. His phone went off and he pulled it out looking at it before rolling his eyes at the text. He stood, set Megalovania down and rubbed her head.  
"My ride's here. see ya later." he said picking up his bag. He hugged his dad, who hugged back.  
"Ride? we live five blocks from the school." Gaster said.  
"Try telling that to Papyrus." Sans said as he headed for the door, "Have a good day at work!" he called.

"Sans."

Sans paused and looked back at his father, "yeah?" he asked tilting his head.

"Invite him to stay for dinner on Saturday, I believe it’s time we had a talk."  
"Dad no." Sans said.  
"Dad, yes, now get to school and don't forget to invite him." he said as he shooed sans away.  
Sans groaned and left heading out to Papyrus' that was waiting. he smiled as he got in. "Dad wants you to come over for dinner on Saturday." he said deciding to get it over with.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Pretty sure he's going to threaten you." Sans said. "...that or he's going to try to embarrass the hell out of me which I really hope he doesn't..." he added.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine." Papyrus said.  
"You don't know my dad as well as I do." Sans replied. As they pulled up in the student parking lot Sans shifted glancing around at the group of students in the parking lot. Papyrus parked and the two got out. A few students looked over and started whispering amongst themselves. Sans shrunk in on himself clutching the strap of his messenger bag feeling a few glares directed his way. Mainly from a few group of girls.  
‘Looks like i'm already causing trouble for myself today...’ he thought.  
As he walked by he could hear them saying things like:  
"What a slut."  
"I heard he’s doing both of them." and  
"I hope he dies, then I can have Papyrus."  
Sans flinched and gritted his teeth. ‘Bitches.’ he thought. The small skeleton sighed silently. He felt Papyrus wrap an arm around him and looked up at him. Papyrus pulled him close as they walked and Sans smiled leaning into him, feeling the anxiety melt away.

They walked inside. Frisk rushed over seeing them, her brother following slowly behind her.  
"Sans! How are you doing? You had us worried all weekend!" the human said. Sans gave Frisk a small smile.  
"I'm fine. Sorry, I meant to text you it just slipped my mind." he said smiling.

"I'm just you're ok." Frisk said. "Oh! I forgot about the choir and theatre trip to the amusement park this Saturday, you're still coming right?" she asked.  
"Is it mandatory?" Sans asked.  
"It is now. You have to get out more!" Frisk said.  
"Is it an all day thing?" he asked.  
"Yes." Frisk said.  
"Well if it’s mandatory I guess I got no choice." he said.  
"Oh, also, you have bring a date, so Papyrus you have to come too!" Frisk said.  
"Come on, Frisk, we gotta see mom before class starts...." Chara said tugging on his twin's hand.  
"Oh, right, I'll see you in choir sans!" Frisk said hugging him before letting her brother drag her away. Sans watched them leave.  
"I'm so happy i'm friends with her." he said.

Sans ignored the others stares as he walked to his first class.  
As they got to Sans’ first class Papyrus kissed Sans’ cheek causing him to blush lightly, "Have a good day nerd. See you at lunch." he said. Sans smiled up at him.  
"You too." he said watching Papyrus head down the hall before entering the empty classroom and heading to his seat.

"Look what we have here, boys."

Sans froze before letting out a silent sigh. He reached up fixing his glasses as he kept his eyes on the page.  
"If you came looking for a tutor, I'm sorry but I don't help idiots with your level of stupidity." he said. Probably not the best thing to say, but he couldn't help himself.  
"Oh, no, we're not here for that. We’re here on behalf of the school's female population, you see.  
"They're jealous, yeah I noticed. Don't give a damn." Sans said. he turned the page and continued to read. "Is that all? If it is, please leave, like I said I don't want to catch you stupidity." he added.  
"Actually, we can't leave without you. Beaten, that is."

"You're not going to do shit." Sans said, finally shutting his book and looking up at the lizard. The dogs paused and glanced at one another then at the lizard. The skeleton leaned back in his chair, "The reason I know that you're not going to do shit, is 1. We're in a classroom, and there's less than 2 minutes before the teacher walks in here, and 2. You do anything to me Papyrus is going to kill you." he said. He smirked. "Really, you've picked the worse time possible to come after me, you really are stupid." he added.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we took care of the teach, too, so we have all the time we need."  
Sans sighed in annoyance, "Fine, if you want to be stupid go ahead, don't say I didn't warn you when Papyrus comes after you." he said. "Or getting expelled from school for assault." he added. "Since, there are cameras in the classrooms, with no blind-spots."

“Bender, maybe we should wait..." Doggo murmured.  
"Or not do it at all.... I mean... Papyrus' pretty terrifying normally... I-i'd rather not piss him off....I mean look what he did to Grills!" Lesser Dog said.  
"See? Now they're being smart." Sans said motioning to the dog pack.

The lizard growled, his tail lashing from side to side. Sans watched him grinning.  
"Now, why don't you go to your own classes? You don't want to be late." he said. The bell rang signaling for all students to head to their classes if they hadn't already. The rest of sans’ class filed in and took their seats glancing at Sans and the bullies.

The teacher entered the room and crossed her arms. "Can I help you boys?" she asked.  
"No ma'am, we were just heading out." Doggo said before turning and leading the pack out. Bender watched them leave and glared at Sans.  
"This isn't over." he said.  
"Yes it is. bye-bye~" Sans said grinning more. the lizard turned and stormed out.  
"Sans, is there a problem?" the teacher asked worriedly.  
"Not at all." he said smiling.

Class went on as normal and soon he realized that he has breezed through the first half of the day. As the lunch bell rang Sans grabbed his bag and left heading out to the cafeteria. He pulled out his headphones and music player as he stepped out into the courtyard and took his usual spot to wait for papyrus as he scrolled through his playlist and selected a song, he pulled out his book and started to read as he munched on his lunch. Papyrus came out and sat down next to him. Sans looked up and smiled up at him lowering his headphones, "Hey. How's you day so far?" he asked.  
"Fine, that lizard Bender and the dogs tried to fight me during first period: said the female population sent them."  
"They didn't do anything did they?" Papyrus asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Nah, honestly I don't even think they would have actually thrown a punch, the dogs were already nervous,apparently word spread fast about you kicking grillby's ass." Sans said chuckling before he took a drink of his juice. "How was your day?" he asked leaning against papyrus' side.  
"It was fine." Papyrus answered, slipping an arm around sans. "So, the girls sent them?" Sans chuckled.  
"That's what they said, probably trying to be heroic because all the popular girls are complaining." sans sighed, "Though the girls were always jealous, so the excuse can't really be used. Besides Alphys, Frisk, Undyne and the girls in choir and theatre, every other girl in this school despises me because i'm close to you, they always have." he added with a shrug.  
Sans finished his juice and laid his head on Papyrus' shoulder.  
"..." he mumbled  
"What was that?"  
"I just... want everyone to leave us alone."  
Papyrus pulled him closer and nuzzled the top of his skull, rubbing his arm lightly. He glared at a group of teens that were glancing at them and whispering to one another. As soon as they saw the glare they looked away, a few squeaking in fear from the jock's glare.  
Sans shifted and rolled his eyes before closing his eyes. He smiled and relaxed against the other. 

Lunch soon ended and they headed inside after tossing their trash. Sans stretched as they walked down the hall. "Welp. I guess I'll see you after school?" said sans as he arrived at his next class, which was Calculus.  
Papyrus nodded, "i'll meet you at the parking lot." he said.  
The minute sans stepped into the classroom he was accosted by the girls of the class. Linda, the head of all mean girls and pres. of the Papyrus Fan Club, asked "How the FUCK is Papyrus able to even touch you?! You’re ugly as hell and I bet he's just using you, you look like you’re an easy lay, after all you did fuck Grillby didn't you?"  
Sans flinched; he was so damn sick of people assuming he slept with Grillby. He gritted his teeth, walked passed Linda and went to his seat setting his bag down. "I wouldn't go near that creep with a ten foot pole." he bit out. "Yes. Papyrus and I are dating, so what. get over it Linda." he added.  
"Whatever." she said flipping her hair like Nicki Minaj. "You won’t even last the month."  
(Not that she even pulled it off well as she’s a spoilt white girl.)  
"Stupid whore..." Sans muttered quietly as he sat down and took out his stuff.

 

class started and Sans focused on taking notes. It had been about ten minutes into class when he heard Linda start whispering to her friend's. his eye socket down the notes.twitched as he focused on jotting down the notes  
A few minutes later he felt something land in his lap. he glanced down seeing it was a note. he shot a glare at the girls. before glancing to make sure the teacher wasn't looking as he opened the balled up note and read what it said.

**"Nerd,**  
**Did you know you aren't the first person Papyrus has done this to?  
He and Muffet were a couple when he suddenly broke it off with her to be with you, though, I heard that he was planning to go home with her the night of the party.You just had to be the biggest bitch of the party, though, didn't you? You lead Grillby on cause you saw that Papyrus wasn't willing to be with you, well, SUCK IT UP, Sansy, because after he takes you home he's gonna go straight to Muffets and get what he was going to that night.He's only dating you for the novelty of it, because once he fucks you he’s going to leave you. This is your fair warning, Sans, stay away from papyrus, or else it won't be just you suffering."**

Below was a photo of Gaster at the lab with a red X drawn in marker.  
Instead of getting upset and crying, Sans felt anger rising up.  
He looked over at Linda and saw her staring smugly at him.

(You may play Megalovania as you read this next part. I recommend the metal version by Nathan Sharp.)

Sans crumpled the paper and stood up, he didn’t care that he was interrupting class. He was pissed.  
**"Ya know what Linda? You are a total bitch. You know nothing about what happened at that damn party, seeing at you were to busy fucking that damn lizard, Bender! So you have no right to speak about what happened!"** he snapped. **"This is why NO ONE likes you. No one, not even your so called friends, because you are the biggest bitch in this school, and even if pap and I weren't together he'd never date you and do you know why that is? He hates you just as much as everyone. Ya wanna know how I know? He told me. He thinks you're a psycho stalker."** Sans pointed out. **"And let me get one thing straight you fucking whore, you can do and say anything you want to me, but when you threaten my family that's when you fuck up." he snarled.**

 

Everyone stared shocked at Sans looking between him and Linda. "Linda, Sans, to the principal's office, Now." the teacher said once the shock of the skeleton's outburst wore off. There was a few snorts and giggles from the other students, mostly laughing at the fact that Linda had just got told off. Sans clenched his teeth and gather his books putting them in his bag and headed for the door not bothering to argue with the teacher.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sans arrived at the office first and sat down on one of the chairs. He sighed and slumped in the chair gritting his teeth. Linda arrived a few minutes later and sat on a chair at the other end away from him. Asgore stepped out of his office with Chara and Frisk. Sans shrank in the chair watching as the twins headed down the hall. Asgore turned and sighed.  
"Sans, Linda, come in and have a seat." he said. Sans stood and followed him in with Linda following him. They both sat in from of the principal's desk.  
"Mind explaining to me what happened?" he asked.

"I had this" sans said gesturing to the note in his hand "thrown I'm my lap during class. Written in it is something I can’t speak of, clearly written in Linda's handwriting." He then gave the note to Asgore.  
Asgore took the note and read through it and frowned he looked at Linda.  
"Linda, harassment isn't tolerated at this school. I don't know how many times I have had to tell you and your friends to stop. I'm through giving warnings, your suspended for two weeks." he said."I’ll be calling your mother to pick you up." he added.  
"As for you sans, I'm going to have to suspend you for 3 days as you disrupted class rather violently and that is not tolerated at this school."  
Sans winced, "Th-this isn't going to prevent me from performing at the charity concert on Friday is it?" he asked. Asgore sighed and gave a small smile.  
"No, it won't, and you'll still be free to go on the trip Saturday as well." the principal answered. Sans sighed in relief. "Now both of you wait outside as I call your parents to pick you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I certainly had fun writing that letter.  
> Also, I apologize for what my come in the future, so you should prob. have tissues and your favorite comfort food with you if you read on, fair warning. The next Chapter should be out within the week as I want it to be a fairly long one.


	4. Sorry: Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a An.

Hey guys, this is Shadow. just an update on whats going on, Dream's still dealing with issues, and currently i'm having a bit of issues as well. Dream's computer is dead, and she's had a lot of family problems, her gran once again has cancer so she's dealling with that and her family isn't really helping. We're terribly sorry for not being able to upload new chapters or one shots. Hopefully we'll be able to soon but write now Dream needs a break and so do i. I hope you all are having a wonderful christmas eve and i hope you all have a wonderful christmas. We'll try to get something out soon but there isn't a real guarantee.

~Shadow


	5. CH. 4 A.K.A Its about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, its finally here, folks , Ch.4. Sorry for the long wait, but I had some...family issues.  
> Anyway, as a New Years apology/gift this chapter is extra long. Enjoy!

Sans stayed silent as he sat in the chair as he heard the familiar sound of his father's footsteps heading towards him. He kept his eyes on the floor, only looking up when he heard Gaster open the office door and step in. He frowned and shrank into himself. He heard the muffled conversation but couldn't make anything out. The skeleton buried his face in his hands. He heard his father exit thanking Asgore before he put a hand on Sans' shoulder. Sans looked up and shrank back seeing the anger and disappointment in his father's eyes. 

"....Dad-"

 

"I don't want to hear it." Gaster said. Sans flinched and looked down. "Come on. I don't have all day, I need to get back to work." he added turning and heading down the hall. Sans stood and followed after him staring at the ground. The walk to the car was silent. Sans got into the passenger seat and buckled up as his father got in the driver’s seat and started the car after buckling up himself. As they pulled away from the school Sans sighed. The ride to the house was silent as Sans began to feel scared. He shifted anxiously, glancing towards his father. Surely Asgore explained everything? His father couldn't be that mad right? He looked away and clenched his teeth as they pulled up in the driveway. Sans unbuckled his seatbelt and started to get out of the car.

 

"Sans."

 

Sans froze, "...y-yes?"

 

In the most monotone of voices, Gaster replies "I am... disappointed."

 

Sans lowered his head, "..I know..." he said. "...b-but it wasn't entirely my fault... she provoked me...." he said.

 

"I don't care. I raised you better than that Sans." Gaster said, sternly.

 

"She threatened you! I was just supposed to sit there and do nothing?!" Sans asked frowning. Sans slumped in his seat. "...I'm tired of her bitching and complaining. Its been non stop ever since Pap and I became friends and it seemed to get even worse now that we're an actual couple. I'm sick of it, you can't blame me for snapping." he added crossing his arms.

 

"Sans, she's a teenager, what is she going to do? She can't hurt me, and even if she tried or sent someone after me, I can take care of myself." Gaster said. He sighed and rubbed his face, "...No. I suppose I can't blame you for snapping. But that doesn't justify it.... There were other ways you could have handled the situation. Non-violent ways." he added. Sans sighed, looking down.

 

"....I know... i'm sorry..." he said.

 

"We'll discuss this more later tonight." Gaster said. "For now I have to get back to work." 

Sans nodded and got out. He shut the door and stepped away from the car before watching his dad leave. He sighed and headed for the front door unlocking it with his key and stepping inside. He shuffled to the couch and dropped his bag before faceplanting on to the couch and groaning. He felt something hop up onto his back and turned his head and smiled he reached back scooping up the kitten and shifted onto his back. He set her down on his chest and scratched her ears. 

 

"Hey, Mega." he said.

RING RING

 

Sans blinked and shifted pulling out his phone looking to see who was calling, ‘I really need to give everyone their own ringtones for when they call me…’ he thought.

"SANS!!!" yelled Papyrus

 

Sans sat up holding the kitten to his chest flinching at the volume of his boyfriend’s voice. "Hey, Pap..." he said. "...i'm fine don't worry."

 

"Where are you?" Papyrus asked.

 

"...home... had to get picked up early... I got suspended..." Sans explained as he set Megalovania on his lap.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"...yeah... there was an issue in last period with Linda.... good news is she got suspended too for 2 weeks... I only got suspended for 3 days." he said.

 

"I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!!!!"

"No... don't. please. I don't need you getting arrested." Sans said.

 

"Don't worry, sans, I won’t get caught."

 

Sans rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you won't but people would notice if your LV suddenly raised. And your psycho stalker went missing." he pointed out.

Sans stood and sighed as he walked to the kitchen. "Anyway, Linda is the least of my concerns right now.... i'm more worried about what Dad's going to do..." he said as he set his kitten on the counter and got her bowls. He set them on the counter and got out the milk. He poured some into one bowl and put it away before getting out a can of cat food and putting it in the other bowl.

Sans finished filling the bowl and pet the kitten, "i really hope he doesn't pull me from competition or the charity concert." he sighed

“I'm sure he won't." Papyrus said. 

"i hope not..." Sans said leaning against the counter.

 

"I'll come see you after school, okay?"

 

Sans smiled, "i'd like that."

 

"See you soon, my dear cherry." CLICK

Sans blushed at the last part and pocketed his phone.

Sans rubbed his face and turned to the fridge getting out a juice. He opened it and took a drink.

 

'three hours until pap gets here. What can I do to pass the time?’

 

Sans hummed in thought tapping his phalanges against the table thought. He stood up and headed to the living room deciding to watch TV while he waited. He settled on the couch and turned on Netflix and started up Doctor Who, and soon fell asleep. After he fell asleep, Megalovania hopped up and curled up against his side. Sans slept for a good two hours before he woke from his nap. He groaned and stretched with a yawn. Sans rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh and looked up at the TV and shuddered seeing the episode he'd managed to wake up to. ‘Damn weeping angels.’ he thought as he grabbed the remote and turned off the episode switching back to regular tv. He looked down and smiled seeing his kitten napping next to him. He gently scratched her ear.

 

'Welp, i've got an hour left. I think i'll make some thing for me and pap to eat when he gets here.' He stood up and hummed as he headed to the kitchen decided to make some spaghetti. He started on the sauce as after he put a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to start boiling. About thirty-five minutes passed and the spaghetti was just about finished. Sans set the lid on the sauce after stirring it and checked the noodles before checking the time

 

'Still a little bit to go, before pap gets here."

 

He got out two plates and two forks and set them on the counter. The skeleton turned back to the food. A few more minutes passed and Sans turned off the stove and drained the water from the noodles. He poured the noodles into a serving bowl before adding the sauce. He mixed it into the noodles and looked up as there was a knock on the door. He smiled. ‘just in time he thought.’

He whipped off his hands and headed to the door and opened it, "Hey." he greeted smiling up at the other skeleton as he stepped aside to let the other in. He shut the door once Papyrus stepped inside. "I just finished up cooking some spaghetti." he said.

"Ooh, my favorite." Papyrus said smiling. Sans grinned.

 

"Exactly why I made it." he said as he led the other to the kitchen, he placed a serving on both plates before placing the serving bowl in the microwave to keep the rest warm for when his father got home. He handed Papyrus his plate and headed to the table and sat down.

 

"So, what did linda say that got you so riled up?'

 

Sans pulled out the note he'd gotten back from the principal and held it out, "...she was her normal bitchy jealous self... only this time she dragged my dad into it." he answered as Papyrus took the note and read it while he ate.

Suddenly, papyrus stopped eating and the air grew heavy as it was filled with magic starting to form.

 

Sans glanced up at him. "Pap?"

 

"T H A T B I T C H. I ' L L T E A R H E R L I M B F R O M L I M B."

Sans shuddered, "...Papyrus no." he said, standing and moving to his boyfriend's side. He wrapped his arms around the other hoping to calm him down. "come on.. i'm already suspended. I don't want you getting expelled and arrested..."

 

"LET GO OF ME SANS. T H A T B I T C H D E S E R V E S T O S U F F E R."

Sans tightened his arms around the other. "Papy, please." he begged trembling slightly as the pressure got worse causing his anxiety to surface. "its not w-worth it..."

 

Papyrus' anger caused his magic to lash out at the only person in the room, sans.

 

Sans yelped, just barely managing to dodge out of the way, He flinched as the attack grazed his arm chipping the bone. he flinched, bitching back a noise and shuddered feeling his HP drop a decimal. "P-papyrus! Please, you have to calm down!" he cried.

 

With Papyrus' anger spiraling out of control his voice started to sound more demonic and cruel. " Maybe i'll feed her her own arm or... or I could F E E D H E R H E R P A R E N T S."

 

Sans gulped, his bones starting to rattle from how much he was trembling, though whether it was from fear or something else he couldn't tell. "P-pap... come on... y-you're really starting to f-freak me out..." he whimpered, his voice quiet. He shifted and slowly inched closer back to Papyrus' side.

He reached out, placing a hand on Papyrus shoulder. The other's magic lashed out, Sans couldn't dodged in time and gasped as he his HP dropped down to 0.5. He shuddered at the stinging cuts bits of marrow and blood leaked from the cuts. Sans clenched his teeth trying to muffle the sound he made he covered his teeth face flushing bright red. ‘stars of all the things…’ he thought. Sometimes he really hated being a masochist.

There was a snap as the magic dissipated and his eyes widened and he turned so his back was to Papyrus feeling his face heat up more. ‘Oh, fuck please tell me he didn't hear that!!’ he prayed. this was really not his day.

 

"Sans?"

 

Sans didn't turn to face him, keeping his face buried in his hands. He was still trembling, but it was worse, a mixture of both embarrassment and the fact his hp was cut in half.

 

"Sans, look at me."

 

Sans shook his head frantically, he was too embarrassed to look the other in the eye. He could feel papyrus watching him and whined into his hands in protest before finally giving up and turning to face the other and lifting his skull from his hands to look up at the other. he knew his face was probably as red as a cherry by now. Papyrus grabbed Sans' face and stared straight into his eyes.

 

Sans blinked and shifted reaching up to lightly take hold of the others wrists. "P-pap...?"

 

"Sans, I want you to tell me the truth, okay?”

 

Sans nodded.

 

"What was that sound?"

 

Sans shifted looking off to the side. "...a whimper...?" he said, trying to ignore what specific sound he knew the other was talking about.

"....Sans." Papyrus said. Sans looked up meeting the other's unamused gaze and looked away. 

"...it was a ...." he mumbled out the last word looking at the ground.

"What was that?"

"it was a moan...." he mumbled louder shutting his eyes feeling his face heat up even more if that was even possible. He shifted, "c-can w-we discuss this later please?? Ya know... when i'm not bleeding and have .5 hp?" he asked wanting to change subjects quickly.

 

"O-Of course."

 

Sans relaxed slightly, "a-are you ok now?" he asked looking up at the taller skeleton.

 

"Yes, much better, thank you sans."

"That's good." Sans said smiling "i'm gonna clean up... i'll be back." he said leaving the kitchen. he face palmed as soon as he head left and headed to the stairs. ‘stars that was so embarrassing!!’ he thought as he climbed the steps.

"Well... that was... interesting..." Papyrus muttered as he started pacing in the kitchen.

Sans stepped into his room and shut the door and took off his shirt examining the cuts. They weren’t too deep, but they most likely were going to scar. He sighed and stepped into the bathroom to clean ad bandage the cuts, once he was done he put on a short sleeve shirt and slipped on the black fleece jacket on over it. He zipped it up and let the sleeves fall over his hands. He took a breath calming himself down and headed downstairs.

He stepped into the kitchen, he saw Papyrus pacing and tilted his head, "hey. you ok?" he asked.

Papyrus paused in his pacing, "Fine. though I think I should be asking you that." he said. Sans shrugged and smiled.

"just a few scratches... I've had worse." he said sitting at the table and taking a few bites of the now cold spaghetti to restore his hp

"Worse?" Papyrus asked. Sans shrugged.

"nothing from bullies or anything.... mainly from anxiety attacks that got out of hand.... don't really like to talk about it..." he said staring at his plate. At this revelation, Papyrus was silent. Megalovania patted in slowly and mewled tilting her head. Sans smiled at her.

"Everything's fine now, sweetie. Come here." he said. The kitten bounded towards him and he scooped her up. He rubbed her ear as he held the kitten to his chest. The kitten purred and nuzzled into him. Sans looked at the time. He wasn't sure if his father was working late tonight still or not. Most likely he was going to come home early. He sighed.

 

"Pap, we'll have to talk later, I think dad might come home early."

"Alright. I should probably head home anyway." Papyrus said glancing at the time. He walked over and leaned down hugging the smaller skeleton. Sans reached an arm up hugging back. "drive safe... remember no murderous rampages." Sans said.

 

"I'll try not to, just for you, cherry."

 

Sans blushed at the nickname and pulled away. "I'll message you later tonight."

Papyrus smiled as the reaction and nodded as Sans stood and walked him to the door. he kissed the small skeleton's cheek before he pulled away and left heading to his car. Sans watched him drive away before shutting the door and sighing. He rubbed his face with his free hand and headed to the couch sitting down. He set Mega down on his lap and rubbed her head lightly.

'Stars, how am I going to explain to pap?'

 

The kitten looked up at him, and gave a little mewl as she tilted her head. Sans slumped back on the couch. He frowned lightly. What would Papyrus even think once it was explained? He sighed and set Megalovania to the side. he patted her head lightly and stood heading to the kitchen to clean it up before his father arrived home. Just as he finished, he heard the car pulling up in the driveway. He froze, before forcing himself to relax and turned to the microwave taking out the bowl of spaghetti he pulled off the lid on the bowl and sighed seeing it was still hot. He made his father a plate and set it on the table. He stepped out of the kitchen just as his father walked in.

"Hey... umm... I made some spaghetti for dinner." he said. Gaster said nothing as he bypassed the kitchen and went upstairs. Sans flinched and looked down before hurrying after his father.

 

"...dad? come on... I know was I stupid and got suspended, but is the silent treatment really necessary?" he asked.

 

"..." mumbled gaster

 

Sans frowned, "what?" he asked.

"Well maybe you should stop being as stupid as your older brother, hmm?"

Sans flinched at that and stepped back his eyes widening in shock. "w-what....? What does he have to do with any of this?"

You two NEVER think about the consequences of your actions! Look where it lead your brother, working as a stripper at G's strip club. I swear SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE YOU'LL END UP LIKE HIM!!!!!"

 

Sans stood shocked before glaring, "i'm nothing like him." he said. "I'm not going to turn out like him either. He only turned to that job and G to help get over mom's death. Just like you turned to your work and I buried myself in my school work. You weren't much help keeping him from going there for the job." he said. Gaster glared at him, but before he could speak Sans continued.

"hell, you weren’t much help to either of us. The way I see it L got lucky! He had someone to keep him from going off the edge. All I had was you and you weren't around until it was almost to late." he said. "He got to be happy. He's still happy. He loves his job." he added.

Sans groaned, "I don't even know what this has to do with me getting suspended! Its only for three damn days! It’s not like I got expelled. Hell it’s the first time I've ever gotten in trouble at school." he said. "why are you so pissed off about this?" he asked.

Gaster, "I don't want this becoming a habit." he said.

"It isn't going to be a habit." Sans snapped. "Like I said, it’s the first time I've ever gotten in trouble."

 

"But it always leads to more trouble!!"

 

“It won't!" Sans said. "do you really have so little faith in me? It’s not going to happen again. i'm not going to suddenly start lashing out and getting in more trouble." he added.

"How do I know that?" Gaster asked. "You snapped so quickly today. You could easily do so again. Maybe even attack someone!"

"Yes, I snapped! That's what happens to someone who's constantly bullied because of their sexuality and who they're dating! You even said it yourself that you couldn't blame me for it!" Sans said. "I've put up with all their bullshit! I'm the victim! Not her! You're my father damn it shouldn’t you be taking my side instead of treating this as if it’s my fault?! Papyrus took my side, why can't my own father do the same?!" Sans stared at his father.

"I am on your side, Sans... I'm just worried." Gaster said, after a few minutes.

"Well it doesn't feel like it." Sans replied.

“What do you want me to say, Sans? That it's fine? That i'm not upset??" Gaster asked. 

"I want you to stop treating me like the bad guy!" Sans told him.

"What would you rather me do? Treat you like a hero? You got expelled Sans." Gaster hissed

 

"I didn't get expelled, dad, I got suspended!!!! There's a motherfucking difference between the two!!!”

 

Gaster, "Suspended, Expelled, it doesn't matter. You were still kicked out of the school!" he growled. "Next time you may end up getting expelled." he added

"I told you. it’s not going to happen again." Sans growled. Why couldn't his father understand that?

Sans looked down, "why am I even trying? It’s clear that you're never going to trust me because of this one little mistake...." he said. He let out a bitter laugh. "..... Did you actually talk to Asgore to get the whole story? Or did you just accept the fact that I was suspended? Do you even care that I've been bullied?" he asked looking at his father.

 

"O-of course I care, Sans..."

"really? Cause it sure has hell doesn't feel like it. Since it’s what caused this whole mess." the shorter skeleton said. "... if you cared you wouldn't be treating me like the villain."

 

"I-I'm- ..."

 

Sans waited for him to finished and scoffed shaking his head. He couldn't even apologize? He felt himself tear up and looked away, "...I hate you. I wish mom was here... At least she would have cared." the words slipped out before he could stop them, but he didn't care. He was hurt and felt betrayed. San turned and left heading down the stairs. He slipped his tennis shoes on and snatched up his keys. Exiting the house, he opened his phone and looked through his contacts. He stopped at the L section looking at one particular contact. 'I haven't talked to him in so long, but I need someone to talk to and he’s the only one who understands..' He sighed and selected his brother's contact and called him as he headed down the road. the phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

 

"Hello, L speaking." 

"....hey bro..." Sans greeted. "Long time, no chat..." he said giving a weak laugh.

 

"... Sans? Are you alright? You haven't called in forever and you sound upset."

 

"...yeah, Sorry, just been really busy with school.... Dad and I got into a argument..."

"What about?" 

"I got suspended from school for 3 days..." Sans said. "Dad got angry..."

"Why were you suspended??" L asked shocked.

"Been dealing with a few bullies... couldn't take it anymore and had a Violent Outburst in class." Sans answered. "But according to dad, it’s my fault and i'm the bad guy...."

"Look, why don't you come over to G's and we'll talk there, okay?"

"Ok... be there in a few." he said.

"alright. see you when you get here." L said. They hung up and Sans sighed. He rubbed his eye sockets before he started walking in the direction of G's house. It was a good 35 minute walk, when he arrived it was sunset. He headed up the porch steps and knocked. It wasn't long till the door opened. His brother smiled at him. Most others thought it was weird that the two looked alike except for the color of their magic and teeth. Sans gave a weak smile back. L reached out and pulled him into a hug. Sans reached up hugging back tightly.

"It's good to see you again, red."

 

"It's good to see you to, Pink." Sans said smiling he pulled back. "how ya been?" he asked.

"I've been well." the older brother said stepping aside to let Sans inside. Sans walked in and L shut the door "nice jacket by the way." he added. Sans smiled more.

"Thanks.. my boyfriend got it for me." he said.

"Boyfriend? You must tell me about him now." L said as he lead Sans to the kitchen.

Sans rolled his eyes, following L., "...his name is Papyrus, and he's my best friend... we actually just started dating over the weekend... he's stupidly over-protective." he said.

L raised a browbone in mystification "Overprotective?" He echoed.

 

"stupidly so." Sans chuckled, "if I didn't bribe him into not beating up every bully that messed with me he'd be expelled by now." he added. 'that or in jail' he thought.

"Really? He sounds like a good man then, I'll have to meet him someday. Would you like some tea?"

 

"We'll have to arrange a meeting soon then.. and yes please." Sans said. L started making some tea.

 

"So... you mentioned an argument between you and father, about you getting suspended..." he started. Sans shifted.

 

"...This girl... basically the head of Papyrus' fan club was jealous and pissed off... she said some things... mainly just lies trying to upset me but.... she ended up threatening dad... I got pissed off, snapped at her in the middle of class. She was suspended for two weeks, I got three days. Dad didn't seem to care for the reason and started saying that it was going to lead to more trouble.... He was acting like I killed someone..." he explained staring at the counter.

"...I've never gotten into trouble before... I don't understand why he was so upset...." He continued. L handed him a finished cup of tea which he took slowly. "He knew I was being bullied... so it shouldn't have been a surprise that i'd snap.... The worse part is he dragged you into the argument saying he was worried that I was going to end up like you...." Sans added. ‘when it was his fault for not being there for both of us to begin with…’ he thought.

L was silent as he listened to his little brother. before speaking, "While that was uncalled for and completely wrong to say.... He was right to be upset." L said. "Wait, just hear me out. It’s like you said, You've never gotten in trouble before. You've always been the perfect student. Any parent would get worried and upset if their perfect student of a child suddenly got suspended. I'm not saying that he was right in how he dealt with the situation, because he wasn't." he explained.

Sans sighed, "...I know... but it didn't even feel like he was worried or cared solely about me. Only the fact that i'd gotten in trouble.." he said.

 

"I know it feels like that, but dad was most likely panicking and his logical mind decided to blame you in its panic and confusion."

 

Sans shifted staring into his tea, "...I suppose you're right." he said. 

"of course i'm right." L said grinning. "Are you planning on going home? Or are you planning on staying somewhere else for tonight till things calm down?" he asked.

"I think I'll stay at papyrus' tonight; to let dad cool down."

 

"Alright. it's getting late, do you need a ride or is he gonna come get you?" L asked.

"I'll have him come to get me. at least you two will get to meet." he said with a small smiled as he pulled out his phone and checked the time. 7 30. He dialed the other skeleton's number and placed his phone to his 'ear’.

 

RING RING CLICK "Hello, Sans, are you alright?"

 

"Fine.. I had I fight with my dad... was hoping I could stay the night... Just till things calm down." Sans said.

"Of course. Are you at home currently?" Papyrus asked, there was the sound of keys being picked up and Sans smiled slightly.

“Not now... kinda stormed out. I'm over at my Brother's place." Sans answered.

"alright. what's the address?" Papyrus asked.

"its 68721 Mountain dr." Sans replied.

"I'll be there soon."

 

"see you when you get here. bye." Sans said. 

 

"bye." 

 

click

 

"So," said L "How long have you been dating?"

“Since Saturday night.... We've been friends since... 8th grade though." Sans said.

 

"Awwwwww!"

 

Sans rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long till there was the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Sans stood.

"That should be Pap... Come on i'll introduce you." he said. He led his brother to the door as there was knock. He opened the door and smiled up at the taller skelton."hey paps. this is L, my older brother. L, meet Papyrus." Sans said.

 

"It's nice to meet you, L." 

 

"Likewise, Papyrus, Sans could you enter the car? I would like to have a... chat with your boyfriend."

"Uh... sure, bro... go easy on him."

 

Sans patted Papyrus' arm lightly to wish him luck before heading to the car and getting in.

 

"What do you indent to do with my baby brother, bastard!?"

Papyrus blinked, "I assure you, I mean no harm to Sans. All I want is for him to be happy and safe." he said truthfully.

 

L just stared papyrus down.

 

Papyrus met his eyes not backing down. He'd be damned if he allowed Sans Brother to chase him off. The intense staring contest went on for what seemed like hours before L backed down.

 

"...You better take good care of him." L said.

 

"I will."

 

"Good." L said, he gave a small smile, "It was nice to meet you. It’s getting late. So you should head home. Drive safe." he said.

Papyrus nodded and turned, "Have a good night, L." he said.

"You too, Papyrus." L said before heading inside. Papyrus headed to the car and got in. 

"How'd it go?" Sans asked, smiling.

 

"It went very well, sans."

 

"good." Sans said. Papyrus started the car and drove off in the direction of his house. "thanks for letting me stay the night." the small skeleton murmured.

 

"It's not a problem at all sans."

"Your parents don't mind do they? I'd hate to be a bother..." he said.

"they're fine with it. Besides they like you. Mom thinks you're a good influence on me." Papyrus said chuckling.

"I think she's just happy that I've kept you from going to jail." Sans chuckled.

"I think they're both happy about that." Papyrus said laughing. 

 

They arrived at the taller skeleton's house and headed inside. A tall female skeleton came from the kitchen and sighed when she saw them.

"There you are! You know better than just run off like that." she scolded Papyrus.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just picking up sans. He needs a place to stay tonight is it alright if he crashes here?" Papyrus asked.

"Well warn us next time you go on a rescue mission. And of course. You're always welcome here Sans." Calibri said giving the small skeleton a smile. Sans smiled back.

"thank you, Mrs. Font."

"I told you, call me Calibri, hun." she said. "Your father went to bed early, so keep it down. He has to go to the lab early tomorrow." she told Papyrus.

"Ok." Papyrus said. 

"And it’s a school night. I want both of you in bed by 10." she said sternly.

 

"Yes, Mrs. Calibri.”

 

"Yes, mom."

 

"Good." she said smiling.

Papyrus led Sans upstairs to get him settled in. Sans followed behind Papyrus. they entered the taller skeleton's room and papyrus headed to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts and held them out to sans who took them.

"They may be a bit big." Papyrus said.

"it’s fine." Sans said.

 

Sans walked into the bathroom, that was in the hallway, to get dressed. As soon as he left the room Papyrus started to pace back and forth. As predicted, the clothes were rather big, but luckily not too much. The shirt fell about mid-femur. The shorts luckily had a drawstring so they didn't fall off his hipbones. One of the sleeves slipped off his shoulders and he sighed. 'at least they're comfy.' he thought. He stretched and stepped out of the bathroom and headed back into his boyfriend’s room and blinked seeing him pacing around. "Something wrong?" he asked tilting his head.

 

"Yes, actually, it’s about earlier today." Papyrus started.

"Hm? which part exactly?" Sans asked curiously.

 

"When I was at your house."

 

Sans, "you going homicidal? What about it? You're not gonna do that again are you?" he asked, ignoring what Papyrus was actually talking about.  
"You know exactly which part I'm talking about, Sans, don't ignore it!" Papyrus snapped.

 

The small skeleton sighed and shifted awkwardly, "...damn I was really hoping you'd just forget about that..." he said feeling his cheekbones heat up slightly. He wrapped his arms around himself, "...what about it exactly?" he asked looking up at the other nervously.

 

“Are you a masochist, sans?"

 

Sans' face turned a brighter shade of red and he looked away reaching up to fix his glasses. He shifted. "...I.... uh..... maybejustalittlebit...." he mumbled out the words quickly feeling himself blush even more as he avoided eye contact.

 

"Say that again, Sans, I didn't quite hear you."

 

Sans shifted again and sighed, "... I said... maybe.... just a little bit..." he murmured quietly still avoiding eye contact.

 

Papyrus silently stared at him and he started fidgeting. 'oh stars, what if he wants to break up now? I don't think I could handle that. pap please don't break up with me...' thinking this Sans started to silently weep. Sans shut his eyes and started trembling. 'I should have said no... I should have just denied it. stars why am I so stupid??' he thought. Papyrus blinked snapping from his thoughts and tensed, noticing the small skeleton crying.

 

"Sans...?"

 

Sans froze, and reached up wiping his tears away. "...y-y-yes?" he stuttered out

Papyrus frowned, "Sans, i'm not disgusted." he said walking over to the other. Sans looked up at him blinking.

"..y-you're not..?" he asked.

"Of course not... i'm a bit surprised. but I don't mind." the taller said. Sans relaxed

Papyrus reached up and wiped the remaining tears away. Sans closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into the other's hand.

 

".................."

 

The small skeleton opened his eyes and looked up at Papyrus. Papyrus pulled Sans into a hug. the small skeleton squeaked before melting into the embrace and hugging the other back. They stayed like this for a while until sans decided to speak up.

 

"Pap?" 

 

"Yes, Cherry?"

Sans blushed lightly at the nickname and shifted in the taller skeleton's arms. "we should probably... set up the guest room." Sans said pulled away slightly.

 

"...Yeah..." Papyrus slowly, hesitantly lets go of sans and clears his throat. Sans shifted and fiddled with the large shirt fixing it slightly, as he followed his boyfriend out to the guest room. The minute Papyrus opened the door he was shocked as the room had looked like it had not been cleaned in months. There was dust everywhere as well as old papers and other junk. 'Looks like father used this room when mom was mad at him or when he had a breakthrough,' Papyrus thought. Sans blinked when he saw the room and let out a quiet whistle. 'guess this rules out the guest room...' he thought. 

 

"...I guess I could always sleep on your floor..." he suggested.

Papyrus turned to give sans a blank stare. "And have mother yell and lecture me for 4 hours? I think not, you'll sleep with me." Sans blinked at that and blushed brightly

"I-I-I'm fine on the floor...." he murmured.

"No, I will not allow it. besides i'd be a terrible boyfriend if I let you sleep on the floor." Papyrus said pulling Sans back towards his room. Sans blushed more. 

"r-r-really.. Pap-"

"You are sharing the bed with me. That's final. No more arguing." Papyrus said. Sans sighed and gave in rolling his eyes.

"ok..." he said, smiling slightly.Papyrus smiled back and they headed into his room. Sans followed his boyfriend to the bed.

"...Are you sure it’s ok?" the anxious skeleton asked shifting nervously as Papyrus pulled the blankets down.

"Yes, Cherry. It’s perfectly fine." Papyrus answered looking at his nerd. Sans blushed hearing the damned pet name and sighed climbing into the large bed. his soul raced at the thought of sharing the taller skeleton's bed. he shifted ad reached up and pulled off his glasses folding them and setting on the bedside table carefully. Sans sighed and settled down yawning, feeling the stress of the long day finally hit him. He was so exhausted. He nuzzled into the soft pillow as he felt Papyrus settle down next to him after turning the light off. The smaller skeleton relaxed closing his eyes, lightly breathing in the other's scent. 

"....thanks for letting me stay, Papy..." he murmured sleepily opening his eyes half way to look at his boyfriend.

"Anytime, Sans." Papyrus said giving him a small smile. Sans smiled back and started to close his eyes only to reopen them as Papyrus suddenly pulled him close. Sans squeaked his red eye-lights shrinking in surprise and he blushed at the noise he made as well at how close the two of them were. The taller chuckled and lifted Sans chin gently pressing their teeth together briefly before pulling back and holding Sans close. "Good night, My dear Cherry." he said. The small skeleton squirmed slightly. before burying his face in the others. He smiled and closed his eyes.

 

"Night, Paps." he murmured closing his eyes as he relaxed.

 

The next morning

Sans woke to the sound of the alarm clock. he winced and snuggled further into the warmth next to him. He felt Papyrus shifted and reach over to shut off the alarm. Sans opened his eyes slightly at the movement and yawned before nuzzling into the other. Papyrus glanced down at the other and chuckled quietly rubbing the smaller skeleton's skull, making Sans purr and press up into his hand, until he realized what he was doing, blushed, and panicked embarrassingly, causing him to fall out of the bed. Papyrus lunged catching him before he could it the floor and pulled him back up. He chuckled seeing how red his nerd's face was.

 

"Oh stars..." sans muttered, "I’m sorry pap."

 

"For what exactly?" he asked

Sans stuttered over his words. Honestly he wasn't sure why he was sorry, it had just been a reflex. Papyrus chuckled and slowly released Sans, once he was sure he wouldn't jump off the bed and stood as there was a knock on his door.

"Boys, breakfast is ready. Hurry up and get dressed for the day!" Calibri called through the door.

 

"Ok mother." Replied Papyrus. Sans shifted and stood, listening as Calibri left. Papyrus headed to his closet and opened it pulling out his school uniform. "Do you want me to drop you off at your house? Or do you want to wait here?" Papyrus asked.

 

"I'll wait here."

 

“Alright. I'm gonna hop in the shower. You can go ahead and go eat. I'll join you in a few." Papyrus said he pressed a skeleton kiss to his boyfriend's cheek bone as he passed him and then headed towards the bathroom. Sans watched and shifted fixing the clothes he'd borrowed from Papyrus and left the room heading to the dining room. Calibri was at the table with her husband, Webding Salex, a tallish skeleton with half a skull, which was covered up by a mask. According to Papyrus his father had been involved in an accident at the lab he worked at resulting in half his skull being blown off. it had been a miracle he'd survived. Calibri glanced up as Sans entered and grinned.

"Morning, Sans, Sleep well?" she asked. 

"Morning Mrs. Calibri, morning Mr. Webding." Sans greeted. "Yes I did. You?"

 

"I slept just fine." she answered.

 

"Morning, Sans, and please, just Salex is fine." Salex said smiling softly, before taking a drink of his coffee. He glanced at the time and stood. "I should head out. I'll see you tonight." he said kissing his wife's cheek bone.

 

"Have a good day and be careful!" Calibri said.

 

"I will." Salex said grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Sans watched as he took a seat at the table. 

 

"Did you forget your uniform at home? I can drive you over to get it if you wish." Calibri said looking at sans. Sans shook his head.

 

"Th-thats not necessary... I uh... I'm not going to school... I got suspended..." he said, looking down. "There was an incident involving a bully..." he said rubbing his arm nervously.

 

"Well I'm sure you gave them a good lashing."  
"It was a great lashing. There's several videos of the outburst uploaded to the internet already." Papyrus snickered as he entered the room. Sans jumped at the other's sudden appearance and blinked.

"Th-there's videos of it??" he asked.

"Yep." Papyrus said grinning.

 

"O-oh stars." Sans said as he panicked slightly, thinking of all the negative things that were probably being said.

 

"Relax, Sansy, it isn't that bad." Papyrus said walking over to him. 

 

"How is that not bad?" Sans asked. "If bender or the others see it i'm screwed!" he said.

"Sans, you'll be fine, trust me. They won't try anything and if they do i'll break their arms." Papyrus said taking a seat at the table. Calibri gave her son a look.

"That's not reassuring." Sans told him.

"Papyrus Sable Font! Tell me I did not just hear that!" Said Calibri as she gave her son the disapproving stare. Papyrus winced hearing his full name and gave his mother a small smile.

 

"You didn't just hear that?" he said. Sans looked down covering his face with his hands. Calibri's glare narrowed. "Sorry." Papyrus said. Sans' shoulder's shook slightly as he fought off his laughter.

 

"Good." She replied "Now eat your breakfast and get going, school starts at 8:00."

 

Papyrus started to eat as did Sans. After they finished eating Sans helped Calibri gather the dishes as Papyrus slid on his shoes.

 

"Have a good day. Don't get into trouble!" Sans said. Papyrus walked over and pulled him into a hug and kissed him briefly, making Sans squeak and blush bright red.

 

"I'll try not to. Have a good day, My sweet Cherry~." he said as he released the flustered skeleton who covered his glowing face as he silently shrieked. Papyrus chuckled and waved to his mom.

 

"See ya, Mom." he said snatching up his keys and leaving. Calibri waved to her son giggling quietly. Sans kept his face hidden as he listened to the car start and drive off. 'T-that j-jerk' he thought. He shut his eyes and took a shaky breath glancing up as he heard Calibri walk over. He shifted and rubbed at his cheek bones.

 

"Would you like to help me with some household chores?" she asked. Sans smiled a little.

 

"S-sure." he said. Thus, Sans spent the next six and a half hours helping Calibri. He was currently helping Calibri with Dinner when Papyrus arrived home.

 

"I'm home!" he called.

 

"Welcome home, dear, how was school?" Calibri asked.

 

"Boring as usual. " the jock answered.

 

"I thought you had practice on Tuesdays?" Sans asked tilting his skull as Papyrus sat at the table.

 

"It was cancelled. Some idiots decided to ruin the baseball field and its gonna take a week for it to be fixed." Papyrus answered.

 

"Really? It'll be fixed in time for the game won't it?" Calibri asked.

 

"Hopefully. That's what the Coach is saying at least." Papyrus said. Sans went to say something but paused as his phone went off. He pulled it out glancing at it and blinked answering it.

 

"Hey, L. What's up?" he asked.

 

"Are you at the hospital?" L asked. Sans frowned at the question.

 

"..No, i'm not. I'm still at Pap's place... Why?" he asked.

 

"...They didn't call you?" L asked, he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

 

"Call me....? Why would the hospital call me? Did something happen?" Sans asked, his soul sped up slightly as his anxiety started acting up.

 

"....Its Dad. There was an accident at the lab. He was badly injured." L said. Sans froze his eyes widening. He started to tremble.

 

"Wha-wha-WHAT!?" He Whispered.

 

Papyrus sat up frowning, "Sans?"

 

Sans didn't hear him; tears filled his eyes as he started to panic, "I-I-is h-he ok?? H-how b-bad I-is it??" he asked.

 

"... I-I don't know... Th-the doctors said h-he's in pretty bad shape... he's in surgery now." L answered. "They're tr-trying to.... k-keep him in one p-piece...."

 

Sans covered his teeth. "Oh stars..." he said. "Wh-what hospital?" he asked. 'This is my fault... oh stars this is all my fault I said those horrible things! Why did I have to say all of that?!' he screamed at himself silently

 

"St. Ebott." L answered.

 

"I-i'm o-on my w-way." he choked out, before hanging up. Papyrus rushed to Sans' side.

 

"Sans, what's wrong? What happened??" he asked.

 

"I-its d-dad... h-he's.... he was in an a-accident." he stuttered out. "h-he's at the hospital!" Papyrus tensed.

 

"Oh my, that's terrible!" Calibri said.

 

"Pap you have to take me to the hospital!" Sans whimpered out. Papyrus nodded.

 

"Alright come on. we'll be back later." Papyrus said as he led Sans to the door he snatched up his keys and Followed Sans out to the car. Once they entered the car Sans turned to Papyrus.

 

"He'll be fine, Sans. Calm down." Papyrus said cutting off Sans before he could speak. He started the car and leaned over pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend's skull. Sans whimpered and latched onto his arm pressing his forehead against the taller skeleton's arm. Papyrus let him, pulling out of the driveway and speeding off towards the hospital. Hopefully they wouldn't get pulled over.

 

At The Hospital

 

As soon as the car stopped sans quickly ran to the hospital’s entrance and went up to the nearest nurse. "E-excuse m-me, i'm looking for W-WingDing Gaster." He said. The bunny blinked and checked her chart.

 

"Are you kin?" she asked.

 

"Y-yes! I'm h-his s-son. C-comic Sans S-Serif." he answered. The Bunny nodded.

 

"Alright, he's still in surgery he should be out in an hour or so." she answered.

 

Sans frowned, watching as the nurse headed out. He whimpered quietly He looked up as Papyrus got to his side. The taller skeleton wrapped an arm around him.

 

"Come on, let’s sit down." he murmured leading Sans to the chair.

 

"Where's L?" Sans questioned.

 

"I'm sure he's around." Papyrus said as he sat down. It was long until the elder skeleton appeared, with a tall Flame elemental monster with yellowish flames following him. L spotted them and rushed over, the flame following him. Sans jumped up seeing him. L grabbed Sans into a tight hug, held on tight and started to tear up.

 

Sans clung to him burying his face in his older brother's shoulder, trembling, "I said all those horrible things." he whimpered.

 

"Shh... It's not your fault."

 

Sans shut his eyes trembling more, "It feels like it... th-the last thing I told him was that I h-hated him!" he sobbed. L hushed him again. Papyrus frowned slightly, shifting. G frowned. About an hour passed and a doctor came out into the lobby. Sans and L were sitting next to one another, Sans curled against his older brother's side as L held him. G was sitting on L's other side as Papyrus sat on Sans'. Papyrus glanced up seeing the doctor heading towards them and nudged his boyfriend. Sans looked up as did L. They got sat up straight. The Doctor smiled slightly.

 

"L and Sans?" he asked.

 

"Y-yes." Sans said.

 

"...Your Father is out of surgery.... it went well and we were able to keep him from completely melting..." the human said. "But.... unfortunately it seems he's fallen into a coma." he added.

 

"...I-is h-he alright?" L asked.

 

"For now he's stable... but with the damage done.... it is uncertain if he will wake up or not." the doctor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-Noes, what will happen next? Will gaster wake up from his coma?  
> Will Grillby make a comeback? Who is G? Tune in to the next chapters to find out.  
> ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow- so here's part one of ??????? XD Yes Sans Has a kitten, and yes Gaster is British.


End file.
